Computing systems, such as laptops, netbooks, workstations, etc., run different operating systems (OS), such as Linux, UNIX, Microsoft® Windows®, Mac OS X®, etc. Various applications, such as word processing tools, spreadsheets, image processing software, etc., run on the different operating systems to provide various functionalities to a user. Certain applications may be platform independent and run on all types of operating systems, whereas other applications may run only on a specific type of operating system. Sometimes it may be so required that the user using a computing system, which runs a certain kind of operating system say OS A, may need to access an application which runs on a different kind of operating system, say OS B.
Conventionally a user on a host computing system accesses one or more applications running on other remote computing system (s) through a network using remote desktop/application sharing mechanisms, for example, Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP), which usually adhere to ITU-T T.128 specifications. Sharing of the applications across the computing systems involve transfer of a large volume of data, such as visual data pertaining to the graphical user interface of the remote computing systems, from the remote computing system to the host computing system. Moreover since the data is to be transferred over a network, appropriate security measures, such as encryption need to be undertaken to ensure authenticity, integrity and confidentiality of the transferred data. Security measures, such as encryption also increases the processing load of the computing systems thus reducing performance. Additionally there is an extra cost of implementing and maintaining these security measures. Further the user's experience of using the application running on a remote computing device is largely dependent of network parameters, such as bandwidth, throughput, latency, etc. In absence of a high performance network, which is often cost intensive, the user's experience of using the application running on the remote computing system degrades considerably.